Competiton
by Elayora
Summary: When the Demigods discover that the gods are directing the Little Mermaid,  Broadway version,  for the camp musical, Nancy Linden couldn't be happier. But she soon realizes she may have some competition from the new campers. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *****This is a crossover between the Little Mermaid, Broadway version, and the Percy Jackson books. Nancy Linden is my own character, as are Jonathan and Daniel Darks. Nico, Percy the rest of the Percy Jackson crew, and the Little Mermaid characters, (Flotsam, Jetsam, Ursula, etc...)are not.***

"Hey, all," Will said into the wireless microphone that he was holding. "As you all know, we're putting on a show. The broadway version of the Little Mermaid. It is selective, and those of you who wish to join, please report to the big house for auditions tomorrow, Wednesday, and Friday."

"Selective?" That was Annabeth. Will nodded as Annabeth continued. "This is a camp! We have never done something selective!" Will grinned.

"This is being directed by the gods," he explained. "My father and a few others, the muses working on music. So..." he let the thought hang there. A couple people muttered incoherently. Drew raised her hand.

"Will hon," she simpered. "I don't think they should be selective."

"Shut up," Piper hissed, yanking Drew back into her seat. The crowd laughed. Chiron dismissed them all.

Nancy Linden remained where she was. She saw that the twins, Jonathan and Daniel Darks, were also frozen. The two were identical, and Nancy only knew who was who because of their shirts. They had their heads close together, and they were whispering something. They straightened up, high-fived each other, and raced out of the clearing at top speed. The other, stranger children were also clearing out. Two sons of Triton were talking with a daughter of Poseidon, laughing when ever Ursula, for that was the girl's name, said anything. The two were also identical twins, with only their voices as a tribute to the fact that they were different. The three had just arrived that day, with a few others, and Nancy could not remember their names. The twins were Flotsam and Jetsam, and she could not remember the rest.

She began to walk steadily towards them, grinning welcomingly. As a daughter of Aphrodite, she wanted to make friends with the newbies. Then they glanced up, and she gasped. The boys were eel-like, eerily handsome, with dark, blood-red lips and green hair that framed pale, innocent faces. Their eyes were mismatched. One glowing green eye, and one murky green one, like seaweed. They smirked.

"Your Wretchedness," one hissed. "We have company." Ursula glanced up. Her eyes were a green that appeared almost black. Her lips were a redder, but still blood-red shade. Her face was equally pale, but framed by wild blonde hair and an evil grin.

"Hello, my dear." She placed one thin, cool hand on Nancy's arm. Nancy shuddered and pulled away. Ursula followed. "Don't be shy," she whispered. "We can be friends. If you want to be." She drew her hand away sharply. "But of course you have a choice. I can just as easily leave you alone." Her henchmen laughed cruelly, holding onto the edges of her long black dress. Nancy smiled nervously.

"I'd be glad to be your friend," she replied, choosing her words carefully. She sensed these were people she did not want to mess with. The sons of Triton slipped around her and grabbed her wrists, towing her toward the Poseidon cabin.

"I am Flotsam," the one who had spoken earlier said in the same, eerie voice.

"I am Jetsam." Jetsam's voice was different from that of his brother's. She could also see visual differences. His hair swept across his forehead in a different way, and his lips curved up in a mocking way, even when he was not smiling. He tugged her across the grass as she turned to look at Flotsam. His lips had the same mocking curve, but it was less. Ursula's was somewhere in the middle. She patted Nancy on the shoulder and led her inside.

Percy was sitting on his bed, reading a book in ancient Greek. He looked up when they walked in.

"Hey," he said. "Ursula, I didn't know you had friends here at camp! You should've told me!" Ursula grinned meanly.

"Oh, Nancy and I just met," she responded lightly. "We decided to be friends. And besides, she knows better than to refuse."

Auditions were the next day. Nancy was surprised at the amount of campers that showed up. The newbies were there. Flotsam and Jetsam slid into the seats on either side of her, Flotsam leaving a chair in between Nancy and himself, and he nodded as Ursula sat gracefully. Jetsam leaned over her to kiss Ursula's hand. Apollo began to read off names.

"Ariel," he called. A willowy girl skipped gracefully onto the stage, where she stood in the perfect singing position. She began to sing, her beautiful voice cascading over everyone.

"_I wanna be, where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'. Walkin' around on those, what do you call 'em? Oh! Feet! Up where they walk! Up where they run! Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wanderin' free. Wish I could be Part of that world."_

Apollo cut her off at the beginning of the next verse. "Very pretty," he said as Ariel went to take her seat. "Flotsam!" Artemis whispered something to him. "And Jetsam," he added hastily.

The two mounted the stage and began to sing. Their voices slid over each other in a slippery sort of way, twining to create an eerie, echoing sound that settled over the watchers like a blanket of fog rolling off the sea.

"_Sweet child,"_

_"Poor child,"_

_"So tragic," _

_"So misunderstood."_

_"Dear child,"_

_"Sad child,"_

_"Life's looking,"_

_"Shall we say," _

_"Not good."_

_"No."_

_"Who will ease her woes and worries?" _

_"Who will help her get her man?"_

_"__**Sweet child, perhaps the sea-witch can."**_

_"She knows your dreams,"_

_"She'll grant your prayer."_

_"She'll cast a charm."_

_"A tiny spell."_

_"Why the alarm?" _

_"No one'll tell."_

_"No one will care!"_

_"It's your affair."_

Apollo seemed to snap out of a trance all of a sudden. "Well done boys," he said. "Annabeth Chase!"

The perky blonde skipped up to the stage and jumped up. She began singing, her voice weak after such a show of skill

"_In a perfect world, one we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world, we'll create our own. I may not be brave, or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart, I know, love will find a way. Anywhere I go, I'm home. If you are there beside me, like dark, turning into day. Some how we'll come through, now that I've found you, love will find a way."_

Apollo gestured for her to go off stage, and called the next camper up. "Ursula."

Ursula held her skirts daintily and held out her hands. Flotsam and Jetsam hurriedly took them and led her to the stage, escorting her in the way one would royalty. She stepped on stage and shooed the boys back to their seats, where they sat sullenly and stared at Ursula.

"_So let her have her fun. Sure let him fret and fume. Long as her voice is mine they'll fall in line and then ka-boom. If it takes my blackest magic, I can surely stay on track. And headed for good times. Deliciously good times. Two days, and the good times. They're coming back!" _She walked off the stage without waiting for a signal. Flotsam and Jetsam were the only ones clapping. The others were dumbstruck. Half the girls got up and left, leaving only five girls and two boys left to audition. Apollo called out the next name, and Nico mounted the stage. He left quickly after stumbling through a song, his normally ringing voice seeming only to sink into the air.

Nancy heard her name, and walked to the stage, taking deep breaths. Flotsam and Jetsam giggled wildly behind her before leaning back in their seats. Nancy gulped and began to sing. "_This is where I belong, beneath the clear wide blue here. I feel completely new here in the world above." _When Apollo waved her off, she raced to her seat, where she tried to make herself as small as possible.

Finally, all was over, and Nancy left with her new friends, bubbling with excitement. Her audition had gone well, and she was confident she would get Ariel. Her friends were singing a harmony, the boys singing over Ursula. "_I want the little girl."_

"_Oh?"_

"_And boys I want her bad."_

"_Ah."_

"_I want her sitting here, to lure her dear devoted dad."_

"_Hmm."_

"_I want my goody goody brother to come rescue her the sap. And then one way or an other-"_

"_Surprise!"_

"_I'll spring the trap!"_

Nancy shifted her weight nervously. There was something about the way that Flotsam and Jetsam stuck close to Ursula, almost like pets. Something about the malicious glint in Ursula's eye as she looked across the grassy clearing at her brother Triton. She had made it clear that they were siblings, not just half-siblings. Triton glared back at her, then shrugged and lifted a practice trident over his head, bringing it down on the straw dummy suspended in mid-air in front of him. Percy stood next to him, holding Riptide and beating the life out of another dummy. Nancy giggled as Percy cut the dummies string.

Ursula lifted her heavy skirts and began to walk across the grass. Nancy hurried to catch up.

"I didn't see you at auditions today, and I was sure you'd be there. Or did you back out?" Ursula's voice had just the right hint of mockery, and her smile was just the tiniest bit mean. Her henchmen giggled wickedly as she taunted Percy. Percy reddened and shifted his weight onto his left leg, leaning in what would have been a casual stance if he had not been tense and ready for a fight. Nancy automatically took a few steps back, but Flotsam and Jetsam blocked her path. She felt electricity shoot up her arm, and stumbled forward. Ursula glanced back, smirking. "Flotsam, Jetsam, no electricity. Play nicely." She turned back to Percy. "I want to see you in auditions tomorrow. You too, Triton."

"But-" Nancy felt the urge to defend Percy and Triton. Ursula's head snapped to the side.

"Nancy?" Ursula's voice dripped with honey, and Nancy felt the need to stick up for the boys lessen. It lessened still more as a boy dressed in all red started to conduct a group of campers sprawled across the grass.

"_Under the sea, under the sea. Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me!"_

Nancy listened until the song was finished, then began to clap. The boy bowed and smiled warmly. He seemed older than some of the campers, nineteen or so, with an air of confidence about him. Triton clapped him on the shoulder and grinned. "Sebastian, you've done it again," he cried, delighted. "Wonderful! Father should love to hear you play for him someday!" Sebastian blushed and looked at the floor in embarrassment. He shrugged.

"It is nothing. Nothing. I compose because that is what I love to do. The king, hear my songs, never."

"Well, I'd like to hear daughters of Triton, if you please," Triton said cheerily. Sebastian nodded. He gestured for six girls to come forward. They did, gracefully lifting their shimmery skirts clear of the grass.

"_**Oh, we are the daughters of Triton, great father who loves us and named us well,"**_

"_Aquata,"_

"_Andrina,"_

"_Arista,"_

"_Atina," _

"_Adella"_

"_Alanna,"_

"_**And Ariel.**__"_

Triton clapped merrily, beaming at his daughters. "Perfect, perfect," he laughed. "It was a pleasure listening to you!" He turned on his heel and ran out of the clearing, humming.


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy smiled at Ursula after Triton had vanished from sight. Her grin faded when she saw the look on Ursula's face. Contempt and resentment was etched on every inch of the girl's pale features. "Come along, my tasties," she murmured. Her long black skirts rustled as she began to walk slowly across the grass. "We've much more exciting things to do." Flotsam giggled, his lips curving up in a sneer. Jetsam shook his head and leaned over to Flotsam, whispering madly. Flotsam laughed, then smiled pleasantly. Well, it was the most pleasant smile Nancy had seen from any of the trio yet.

"Ursula," he began cautiously. "Your wretchedness, I just saw the Chase girl, and I was wondering whether we ought not go say hello. If we don't like her, we don't have to talk to her for very long, but she is friends with the Jackson boy, and he does not seem like someone we would want as an enemy." He suddenly gasped and dropped to the floor, holding his side. Jetsam fell to his knees as well, concern spreading across his face.

"Ursula! Stop! Please!" he begged, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Flotsam, please, fight it!" He dragged his twin up, resting the boy's head on his shoulder. "Stop hurting my brother, please!" He paled and lifted his hands. "I-I didn't mean- I don't-" Ursula frowned.

"I'm not doing anything." She pointed across the grass to where Elaina from the Hecate cabin was chanting, pointing at Flotsam. Ursula motioned for the girl to come to her. Elaina did, and Ursula smiled charmingly. "You're hurting my henchman," she said, her voice cold as ice. Suddenly Flotsam sighed and slid a few inches until his head rested in Jetsam's lap. Ursula picked him up and jerked her head towards her cabin. Nancy and Jetsam followed, Jetsam holding Flotsam's hand.

"I'll see you later!" Nancy called, turning on her heel and racing to the Big House. She bumped into Chiron just as he was leaving the wooden house. "Please, sir," she cried. "Elaina hurt Flotsam. She made him feel pain, and she meant to harm him!" Chiron frowned.

"Hurt Flotsam. But, Flotsam is water debris. How could you hurt that?" Understanding dawned on him. "Oh, the camper. Well, go see if he is all right." Nancy nodded and ran off to the Poseidon cabin.

Six days later the cast list was placed on the wall of the Arts & Crafts cabin. Nancy traced her finger down the list.

**Ariel- Ariel Atlantica**

**Triton- Triton Atlantica**

**Sebastian- Sebastian Shell**

**Flounder- Flounder Guppy  
**

**Ursula- Ursula Atlantica**

**Flotsam- Flotsam Current**

**Jetsam- Jetsam Current**

**Eels- Nancy Linden, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez**

**Scuttle- Jason Grace**

**Aquata- Aquata Atlantica**

**Andrina- Andrina Atlantica**

**Arista- Arista Atlantica**

**Atina- Atina Atlantica**

**Adella- Adella Atlantica**

**Alanna- Alanna Atlantica**

**Gulls- Drew Stinz, Mitchell Danez, Lacey Finith, Jake Mason, Percy Jackson**

**Contestants- Mersisters**

**Maids- Nancy Linden, Thalia Grace, Lacey Finith, Drew Stinz, Annabeth Chase**

**Chief Luis- Mitchell Danez**

**Ensemble/sailors: Nancy Linden, Thalia Grace, Lacey Finith, Drew Stinz, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson**

**Eric- Nico Di' Angelo**

**Grimsby- Grover**

Nancy stared blankly at the sheet of paper. She heard all the other girls on the list either squeal with pleasure or groan. In Ursula's case, she laughed and waved a hand at Jetsam, who came forward quickly, supporting a pale and trembling Flotsam. Flotsam smirked and giggled when he saw his name, then winced and held onto his side, which was still very painful. Jetsam helped him over to a bench and sat him down before going back to look at the list. His face lit up when he saw his name, then darkened as he looked at the part of the page with the mersisters and Ariel. Nancy went to sit with Flotsam.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. Flotsam shrugged slightly.

"Yes. It hurts. But it'll go away soon. It feels better today," he said, standing slowly and taking a few unsteady steps. Nancy stood as well, ready to catch him if he fell. Flotsam picked up the pace, walking to the edge of the crowd. Nancy saw Drew oh so discreetly elbow him in the side. He gasped in pain and dropped to his knees. Nancy pulled him up and started walking to where Chiron stood ten feet away. When she reached him, dragging Flotsam, he looked up from Ursula and Jetsam, who had been talking with him.

"Ah, Nancy," he sighed as Jetsam hurried to take Flotsam by the arm. "And Flotsam, I told you to rest. Take it easy. I don't recall telling you to go to large gatherings, where accidents may easily occur." Elaina ran up behind them. "Elaina, just why did you do this in the first place?" Elaina paled.

"I wanted Flotsam," she stammered. "I thought that he," she pointed to Flotsam. "Would be competition. And I was right." Flotsam hissed, but shrank back when Elaina gave him the death glare.

"She hurt my brother!" Jetsam hurled himself at Elaina, but Chiron caught him easily around the waist.

"Now, now, boys. We don't want any fighting now. It isn't proper. Let's talk this out." He placed Flotsam on his back and made sure he was comfortable. Carefully, he placed Nancy there, too. Nancy wrapped her arms around herself and held very still and calm. Chiron galloped to the picnic tables and sat them down. "What's the trouble?" Flotsam frowned.

"My side," he began. "Elaina hurt it with one of her spells. Her wretched- Ursula tried to fix it, but it still hurts." Chiron nodded. Elaina hung her head.

"I-I," she stammered. "I felt one-upped. I'm sorry. Here." She pressed her hand to Flotsam's side, and the boy sighed in obvious relief.

"Thank you," he breathed. Nancy narrowed her eyes, wondering just how much Flotsam's side had troubled him. Flotsam snapped back to attention as Chiron began speaking again.

"The first rehearsals will be tomorrow. Now off to your activities!" And he dismissed them without another word.


End file.
